Cain Dingle
Cain Zachariah Dingle is a character in Emmer dale. He first appeared in Episode 2674 (30th March 2000) at Butch Dingle's funeral. Cain is the local hardman and has bullied and beaten his way through life during his time in Emmerdale. From woman beating to arson, Cain has done it all. He has become one the the shows most popular characters of today. Cain is married to Moira Barton. He originally left in Episode 4470/4471 (21st September 2006) and returned in Episode 5282 (28th April 2009). He is played by actor Jeff Hordley. Backstory Cain Dingle was born on the 30th November 1974 after his married mother Faith, who was married to Shadrach Dingle, had an affair with Zak Dingle in early 1974. Shadrach bought Cain up thinking he was his natural son, unaware that he was his uncle all along. Shadrach used to beat Cain up when he was a child and often left him badly bruised. Cain used to tell his "Uncle" Zak and other relatives that it was due to fights in the playground when they asked. In early 1989, 14 year old Cain had a fling with his own cousin Charity and they had a daughter Debbie in October 1989 who was given up for fostering. Cain used to go to school with his half-sister Chas and Gordon Livesy who got Chas pregnant with his child when she was 14. Years later, in March 2000 Cain heard of his cousin Butch Dingle's death in a bus crash in the village and decided to attend his funeral. Storylines 2000-2006 Cain Dingle was first seen at the funeral of his cousin Butch Dingle. Cain blamed Chris Tate for the death as one of his lorries was faulty and it crashed into the bus Butch was on. Cain made advances on Ollie Reynolds as a revenge tactic for thinking Angie Reynolds was also responisibe for Butch's death. He then has sex with Ollie, pushes her grandad Len Reynolds down some stairs and caused Angie to lose her job. Cain and Angie planned to rob a Tate Haulage truck and escape together but Angie set Cain up, wanting him out of her life, but she sustained fatal injuries in a car crash instead. Cain begged her to tell him that she loved him, but she told him how much she loves her children. Cain found that his cousin Charity was seeing Chris Tate so Cain broke into and attacked them. Later on Paddy Kirk and Emily Kirk fostered young Debbie Jones, who befriended the Dingles and Debbie showed Cain a picture of her biological mother and thanks to Sam, Cain realiseed that Charity is Debbie's birth mother and he is Debbie's father. Cain blackmailed Charity, threatening to tell Chris. Charity told Chris and she spend time with Cain and Debbie as a family. This lead to Cain and Charity rekindling their affair but Chris caught them and discovering he has an inoperable and fatal brain tumor, got revenge by framing Charity for his murder. Cain and Debbie left the village but return so Cain can clear his name and confess his love for Charity but she finally dumped him on realising that she can't live with him, while on bail due to her pregnancy. After Charity's conviction for murder is quashed, she moved on to. In September 2006 Cain 2009 to present Cain returned to Emmerdale in April 2009 to support his daughter Debbie Dingle who was on remand for killing Shane Doyle. In December 2011, Cain was attacked when someone who wreaked revenge on him for his villainous ways and he ends up fighting for his life. Despite several suspects, a few month's later, his attacker revealed as his father, Zak. In 4th February 2016, Cain learns from Chas, her ex-husband and Aaron's father Gordon Livesy sexually abused Aaron when he was a child. The next day, Cain attempted to kills Gordon for what he did to Aaron but Aaron and Chas stop him before thing took serious. Memorable info Birthday: 30 November 1974 Full Name: Cain Zachariah Dingle Family Father Zak Dingle Mother Faith Dingle Siblings Chastity Dingle (half, same mother) Butch Dingle, Ben Dingle, Tina Dingle, Sam Dingle, Belle Dingle (half; same father) Spouse Moira Barton (2014-) Grandfathers Jedediah Dingle, Unknown Grandmothers Peg Dingle, Unknown Great grandfathers Jonah Dingle Children Debbie Dingle (1989), Kyle Wyatt (2011) Grandchildren Sarah Sugden Jr, Jack Sugden Jnr See also *Cain Dingle - list of appearances *Dingle Family Tree Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2000. Category:Dingle family. Category:Emmerdale businessmen. Category:Emmerdale bad boys. Category:Mechanics. Category:Farm hands. Category:1974 births. Category:Residents of Wishing Well Cottage. Category:Residents of Tug Ghyl. Category:2014 marriages. Category:Residents of Butlers Farm. Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Villains.